Karen Malfoy
Karen is a first year Slytherin. Early Life Karen is the cousin of Scorpius Malfoy. Little is know about her family, according to the fact that Karen never talks about them, except Scorpius. All is known about her family, is that her father is from the Malfoy family and her mother is from the Black family. Karen is an only child. Karen was very spoiled and greedy as a child. She was beautiful and wanted many things. She isn't any different now. Also, Karen is an animagus. Her animal is a fox, that's white with black markings to her face and tail. She is also registered in the Ministry as one. Year One Karen is a first year in Slytherin, along with her cousin, Scorpius. She is very intelligent and cunning. Karen is a bully, but she's nice to Slytherins. However, Karen doesn't bully a lot. She does actually study for tests and she hates being called a 'blonde', having to hear lame people's 'blonde jokes' daily. Karen has a silvery white owl named Evelyn, nicknamed Eve or Lynn. She hardly ever calls her owl Lynn though. Also, her owl is really special, as it can change eye colors at will, or fur color. Her owl is metamorphagus, if possible. Personality Karen is pretty narcissistic. She hates being dirty. Karen is very greedy and hates those to cross her path. Karen hates lectures and often ditches class, even if that is a difficult task. She is often given punishments and losing house points. Her favorite class is potions. Karen is beautiful, but she is mean. She is extremely skinny. Karen eats a lot, but never seems to get fat. That's a special talent she has. Also, Karen is ambidextrious, meaning that she can write with boths hands. Her handwriting is different than each other in contrast. Relationships Scorpius-Karen Scorpius and Karen are cousins. They are close to each other and aren't really any different. They always talk and Karen is very supportive of him as he is to her. Karen considers him to be twin brother figure to her. They tell each other secrets and things. Both are 'partners in crime', called that by everyone. Ivy-Karen Karen is very supportive of Ivy Parkinson, mostly because of the fact that she is dating her cousin. Ivy and Karen look alike and act the same. They are in the same house and are dorm mates. Karen tells Ivy some of her secrets and so does Ivy. They often talk about things, like boys and Scorpius and their family orgins. Alison-Karen Alison Cathleen and Karen often joke around and are nice to each other. Alison is very honest with Karen and Ivy. Also, she's Karen's dorm mate. They are very comfortable around each other and knows each other's secrets. Madison-Karen Madison Stone and Karen don't talk much. They are civilized towards each other, but there's something to Madison that Karen hates. Trivia *Karen is Scorpius's cousin *Her parents are unknown *Karen is an animagus; she is a fox *Her patronus is a deer and her boggart is a bad hair day *She is dorm mates with Alison Cathleen and Ivy Parkinson *Karen hates school *She has a natural face and hates wearing make-up *Karen has an owl named Evelyn; its nicknames are Eve and Lynn Gallery 6a010535647bf3970b01156af40d597.jpg Animals Birds White Owl 030551.jpg Whiteowl1 420x315.288144559 std.jpg KristinCallavariHostsatEve.jpg Kristin-callavari.jpg KristinCallavari.jpg Category:OC List